1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established by the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Communications, Radio Wave" (Class 343) and more particularly in the subclass entitled, "antennas - combined with diverse art device" (subclass 720) and in the subclass entitled, "combined" (subclass 904).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of antennas for TV and FM reception is well known. For shipping convenience particularly, the providing of a folding antenna wherein the tubular elements are folded next to the spine is very popular. Such folded antennas are, of course, a development of more than twenty years. Particularly with the advent of the do-it-yourself installer it has become well known to provide the concept of an antenna which is pre-folded for boxing and shipping and which is then expanded to its use condition at the time of installation. Several of these metal tubular elements are normally secured to a longitudinal member and are pivotally attached at one end. When swung into their transverse position they are retained by means of a detent or a similar device formed on the longitudinal support or spine. These tubular elements may be of three-eighths, one half or similar inches in diameter. No matter the diameter these elements extend outwardly as much as six or seven feet more-or-less at right angles to the longitudinal support. In mounted condition the elements have a tendency to vibrate during a period of high wind velocity. The continued vibration of these elements causes a fatiguing of the metal which eventually develops into a crack and the breaking off of these antenna elements from their mounted condition on the longitudinal member.
Prior to this invention dampening attempts have been made in which the elements are stiffened or reinforced or a sonic clamp or weight is used to prevent vibration of these elements at a harmonic frequency. In the present apparatus reinforcement of the elements is not required and whether or not a harmonic frequency is achieved is primarily a matter of happenstance. The present vibration dampener includes a rectangular tubular plastic member having its ends closed. The tubular plastic member is of a determined length. Near the ends of this plastic member are attached hook-like members preferably also plastic which are adapted to slide upon and retain the metal tube providing the signal collecting elements of the antenna. Midway of this rectangular plastic tube is a plastic screw bolt wherein a threaded portion is mounted in a threaded aperture formed in this plastic rectangular support. In use the two hook-like members of plastic are secured to the like metal elements extending from the same portion of the spine element of the antenna. The bolt at the midpoint of this transverse plastic member is turned to bring the center of the plastic bolt into contact with the spine or longitudinal metal member of the antenna. This bolt is tightened into position until the two extending transverse metal tubular elements are brought into desired tension. The tensioning inhibits these metal tubular elements from vibrating when a high wind passes over and by said metal elements of the antenna. This dampening device prevents oscillation or vibration of the elements which tend to cause a rupture of the metal and breaking of the elements.